Lisa's Strange DBZ Short Fics
by Lisa-kougar
Summary: A series about DBZ. Each chapter is a different story. See what happens when your bored and the only thing around to do is get high on sugar!
1. King Kai's Cricket that takes over the W...

This is a story I wrote while on a sugar rush. If anyone likes Britney Spears do not read   
it. This is a really messed up story I wrote in like 2 minutes.  
  
Disclaimer: I will not paid for this! (though it would be cool to be) I do not own DBZ but I   
do own THE SPORK ARMY!! MUUHHAAAHAHAAAAAA hehee...onto the story  
  
King Kai's Cricket/Bug that Takes Over the World:  
  
(A/N: sorry I forgot it's name so I'll call him Bug. Yup!)  
  
This was it.....Bug had grown tired of being ignored. He was tired of being used as batting   
practice. So he called unto the sporks (the spoons that have ends that look like a fork) and   
they advanced on Tokyo, Japan. The sporks attacked while riding on Sledge-hammers.   
  
Bug and his army then went after Bubbles! They got Bubbles to join the Spork Side. Then they   
got on their hamburger ships and went to take over the one Taco Bell in Oregon. They shot   
ketchup rays and the Taco Bell returned fire by throwing mustard hot dogs. Then the Taco   
Bell turned into a flying ship. The Taco Bell ship ran over all the hamburger ships except   
for one.  
  
Then the Tooth Fairy came and turned the sporks into weeds and wacked Bug and Bubbles back   
to King Kai's and wacked them so hard they turned into trees. In the spring the tree   
produced bug and Bubbles as fruits. Then they grew back to normal and weren't fruit anymore.   
  
After that they attacked the Taco Bell with Britney Spears Clones and the Taco Bell was   
doomed so everyone ran from their shop/ship. So Bug and Bubbles collected the energy   
crystals and went to their secret Pumpkin Fort and played card while watching Ghost Writer.   
  
Then all the Britney Spears clones all went to King Kai's and annoyed him.  
  
THE END!!! 


	2. DBZ goes to Day Care

MUHAHAHAAAAA! This is my series of weird fics from my mind. In this one I will take a bunch of people from different shows and mash them together. All will be chibis. But be warned some are actually sons of some of the chibis. I'll have a chibi Vegeta and Trunks. But they won't be blood related k? Last time I was on Sugar high. Let's see whar happens when I have a SALT rush! By the way lotsa OOC-ness  
  
  
  
Child Day Care Center:  
  
So far at the unlucky day care center was Chibi Gene Starwind, Vegeta, Trunks with a plastic sword swung over his back, Pocahontas, Cell, Chuckie, Spongebob, Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma, last Belle from Beauty and the Beast.  
  
Claire turned to Cell. "Now, no sucking the life out of the other kids got it?" Chibi Cell nodded. Then she turned to Vegeta. "I still remember last time. No blowing up the toys got it?" Vegeta frowned but nodded. Claire turned around and Vegeta stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Okay time to do Finger Painting!" Claire set out the finger paints and backed away in case some one decided to paint her face AGAIN.  
  
At the table:  
  
Vegeta eyed Pocahontas's tatoo. "Oh cool! My dad won't let me get one! It that supposed to be a bloody red river?" Pocahontas looked up from her river picture. "Eeeeeeew! Of course not! It's a symbol!" Vegeta looked disappointed. "Oh."  
  
(A/N: I KNOW I am gonna get flamed for that part. But boys then are interested in like fighting games and Power Rangers.  
  
Goku smiled as he finished his picture and showed it to Chi Chi. "Do you like it?" Chi Chi looked at it carefully. "Nice bearded orange." Goku looked hurt. "It's my grandpa!" "Oh, sorry! Umm.. I was looking at it sideways!" Chi Chi lied trying to be nice. "Iot's nice. Goku smiled one of his famous grins and looked at Vegeta's. "What's that?" Vegeta looked up from his picture. "It's the melted building blocks from last time." He pointed to some one running away. "That's you running from me." "Hey! I wasn't running! Cause I wasn't even there so there!" Goku 'hmmmmphed' and turned away from Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked and looked at Bulma's. "What the?… What's with all the numbers and letters?" Bulma looked up from her math problem. "I'm trying to figure out a rocket fuel that doesn't pollute so please leave me alone!" She snapped and went back to work. "Well excuuuuse me." Vegeta bent back down to his picture and started to draw Bulma wearing a dunce cap.  
  
Gene looked over at cells picture. "Why are you standing on top of the Earth wearing a crown?" Cell smirked, "Cause when I get older I will RULE THE WORLD!!! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH AAAAAAA!" He stopped laughing and looked at Gene's picture. "What's that?" Gene imitated cell's smirk. "That? Oh that's my caster." Cell looked confused. "Caster?" Gene laughed "If you do try to take over Earth you'll see what is does." Cell gulped.  
  
"Okay paint time's over! You guys have an hour to play until snack time!" Claire announced.  
  
(A/N: Oh by the way, my name's not Claire and I know no one named Claire. I just chose the name.)  
  
Spongebob, Chuckie, and Trunks where arguing over if Spongebob was a sponge or a squishy chair. "He's a bench!" Trunks yelled. "I mean if he was a sponge he'd be in the sink!" Chuckie who had been defending Spongebob stopped short. "Your right…he would in the sink. Trunks and Chuckie both smirked and jumped on Spongbob and sat on him. "No he's not comfy okay the takes away my theory." Trunks hopped off. "Hey let's play ninjas!" "Okay!" Spongebob got in his squishy red helmet and gloves. "You both have no chance against Ninja Sponge!" "Oh yeah? Let's see how you go against me! Trunks of Death!" He pulled out his PLASTIC! YES PLASTIC sword. "You will die at my hands Chairbob!" Chuckie watched as both of them started to fight. Goku and Vegeta ran over and started cheering for Trunks. "Go Trunks! Go Trunks!" They chanted.  
  
In the corner Chi Chi, Bulma, Pocahontas, and Belle were playing princesses. Even Bulma had dropped her usual genius self to play. "Hey look a fight!" Chi Chi pointed to the Trunks and Spongebob. "I bet you my prince charmin that Trunks will win!" Belle turned away. "My Papa told me fighting was bad……I BET SPONGBOB WILL WIN!!!" Chi Chi faced her. "YOUR ON! LOSER HAS TO GIVE THE OTHER PERSON THEIR SNACK!" "OK!" Bulma rolled her eyes and watched the fight. "Why won't the Claire do somethin?"  
  
Claire was currently watching one of those corny soaps that always seem to take place in a dimly lit room.  
  
(A/N: Don't they always seem to? Oh those aren't typos. Kids aren't perfect on speech.)  
  
She heard the fire alarm go off. "SNACK TIME!" She ran and retrieved the burnt to a crisp brownies. As she walked out everyone was at the table waiting she started walking towards them when the ground squished beneath her. "Oh he got a new yellow pad." Then she shrieked when she saw 2 flat blue eyes. "SPONGEBOB?!!! OKAY WHO DID THIS?!" She had a vein popping out. "IF NO ONE FESSES UP NO SNACKS!" No one wanted the snacks so no one spoke. "WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS THEY WILL BE PUT IN ISOLATION UNTIL THEIR PARENTS GET HERE!" Everyone sweatdrops. "Fine." She muttered through gritted teeth. She went to retrieve the bike pump.  
  
Chi Chi smirked at Belle. "Trunks won so you hafta give me somethin." Belle stuck out her tongue and handed Chi Chi her jolly rancher she was saving. "Meanie."  
  
Gene, Goku, and Vegeta were patting Trunks on the back saying good job. Chuckie though was holding in laughter while looking at Spongebob.  
  
(A/N: Yeah I know I should've put Gohan or Goten in. I'll make a fic about them next k? Sorry Gohan/Goten fans! Also I know Chuckie is totally OOC but this is MY fic! :P)  
  
Claire walked in and started pumping up Spongebob which was hard because he had lots of holes. Finally a slight pop was heard and he became square again. "Now who did this to you?" Spongebob glanced at a glaring Trunks. "I was doing a mat impression and got stuck." Claire glared at the rest of the kids and nodded. "I know your lying but if you won't tell me I guess you have a reason. But if this happens again I will tell their parents got it?" Spongebob nodded. "Ok good stay out of trouble all of you."  
  
Claire walked out back to her beloved TV. Trunks smiled at Spongebob. "Thanks! I won't beat you up no more." Spongebob smiled. "No prob!" Vegeta sighed. 'Man! Things were starting to get interesting!' "Let's go harass Claire!" Every chibi grinned evily. Cell offered a few ideas. "We can blow up her TV, eat all the food, escape and scare her good, or umm…" Bulma decided to have some fun. "Or we can rig the phone so she'll pick it up and hear that if she wants to win a contest she has to do things1 We can tape her doing them!" Everyone else agreed but asked Bulma to rig everything. Bulma agreed but she got dibs on the video first.  
  
Claire was sitting watching TV Dawson's Creek when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up. "Hello?" "HELLO! CONGRAGULATIONS YOU HAVE ONE THE PHONE CONTEST! "I did? OH MY GOSH!" "TO GET YOUR PRIZE YOU MUST DO THE FOLLOWING THINGS!"  
  
The giggling chibis watched as Claire started doing the weirdest things. She ran around singing "I'm a HAMPSTER! HERE ME MEOW!", she did a snail impression, did back flips while picking her nose, spun around while eating prunes, rolled around on cream cheese, and she did a dead bug impression. Everything was caught on tape by the chibis.  
  
Finally it was time for the chibis to go. But while the parents walked in to get them they all gasped. Vegeta stared at chibi Vegeta. Goku stared at chibi Goku. Chi Chi stared at chibi Chi Chi. Bulma stared at chibi Bulma. King Vegeta stared at Vegeta. At the same time the all said "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
  
  
So I lied. In some twisted way the will be related. Goku and Chi Chi came along to see Trunks that's why they're there. 


	3. Talk Shows and Saiyan Princes do not mix...

The TV flashes to a game show set. Vegeta is in one booth while the rest of the z-senshi is in another. The host with a stupid hairdo steps out. "WELCOOOMMEEEE TO!" The audience choruses perfectly. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Clapping is heard everywhere while the z-team sweatdrops. The host turns to Vegeta and everything quiets down. "You have chosen to prove to your little friends over there, what you hate being called."  
  
Vegeta growls low in his throat. He snaps out. "I am NOT their friends and I did NOT choose to be on this sorry excuse for a show! Is this what you humans do?! Maybe I should've destroyed this baka of a planet!" Vegeta cuts off though with a glare from Chi Chi and Bulma.  
  
The announcer stands unfazed though. "Well mister Vegeta, just tell us the few things that people have or had called you, that really got on your nerves." Vegets glances at the announcer. "Anyone that called me anything a while back was dead before they could again." The audience sweatdrops. Announcer turns to the screen. "Sorry but it's time for the commercial break!"  
  
****Commercial break****  
  
The new Mc'Donald's DBZ toy commercial plays but is cut off and then Vegeta and Goku walk in front of the screen. Each holds up the toy shaped like them. Vegeta yells, "THIS DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ME!!!!" Goku faces the screen. "My hair doesn't stand up like this ALL the time!" The camera zooms out then back in and Vegeta and Goku are standing in front of the head honcho of Mc'Donalds. Vegeta is holding a ki blast up to the guys head. The head guy turns to the screen. "The DBZ toys have been called off!" He then runs screaming form the room. Goku now faces the screen. "OH1 Are we on TV?!" He waves at the screen. "Hi Chi Chi! Hi Gohan!" Vegeta sweatdrops.  
  
****End of Commercial Break****  
  
The host turns to Vegeta. "Well name some of them and why they're wrong. Vegeta smirks at the screen the cuts in. "Fine, let's see...." He rattles of a few BAD BAD WORDS! Then the show shorts out. It shows back in with Goku placing his hand over a pissed off Vegeta's mouth.  
  
(A/N: Goten is now 3 and Trunks is 4 and Goku's alive if you haven't noticed.)  
  
Goten and Trunks say "Oooooo! He sayed a bad word!" Bulma walks up to Vegeta and wacks him in the head. "NAME SOME THAT ARE ACTUALLY STICKING WITH THIS SHOW'S RATING!" The audience all sweatdrop and all the kids are shoved out. The show shorts back to commercials.  
  
****Commercial Break****  
  
Vegeta is glaring at a coke bottle. "Stupid human substance! Why the heck did the woman give this to me?!" Goku walks and picks up the pepsi. "Ooohhh! Soda!" He was about to open it when Vegeta blasts him away! "That's MINE Kakarot!" Goku It's looking at Vegeta funny. "I thought you hated pepsi!" Vegeta doesn't respond but blows up the pepsi can. "I do." He walks off. The director runs out into the scene. "Cut! Cut!"  
  
****End of Commercial Break****  
  
The host turns back to Vegeta. "Please tell us some name's that are appropriate." "Fine. I was called a smelly monkey by this white girl faced lizard. Also by many people VEGETABLE HEAD." Everyone but Vegeta laughs. Vegeta powers up and everyone shuts it. "I am NOT a vegetable! Mine names pronounced v-cheeta not vegetable! And whoever calls me that can go say hi to that white freak in HE..!"  
  
The show cuts off to whiteness.  
  
**Later**  
  
Vegeta is seen flying away from a pan-armed Chi Chi in a hover-car. Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
END! 


	4. A Rabbit with a Magic Touch get stuck in...

Another strange fic! Hehe... But could some one help me? I'm looking for this one funny v.b fic. They have a wedding a oolong is the flower girl! lol! IU can't find it! Also she has characters called Woman# 1-4. If anyone knows who has it put it in the reviews pleaze! I've looked REALLY hard! Waaah!  
  
Okay onto the fic:  
  
*********************************************************  
  
This isn't entirely funny but remember on the dragonball episodes? If ya don't this one episode this fat bunny turned Bulma into a carrot! To make a long story short, they saved Bluma and Goku used his power pole and put the fat bunny and his gang on the moon. Saying he might let them off if they made enough marmallow bunnies! LOL! But later Master Roshi blows up the moon! This is what happened to them!  
  
Here we go!:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" The fat rabbit screamed as he plummetted down towards Earth. That one blast had completely taken out the moon! He landed with a thump in some green field. Being as fat as he was he bounced about 20 times till he settled.  
  
He stood up and looked around. He was in a cornily green field. To top it off it even had an assortment of tulips everywhere. It looked like one of those pictures little kids draw!  
  
Then the teletubbies with machine guns ran out. Tinkie Winkie shouted (the purple gay one) "Hit 'em with all we got!!"  
  
(A/N: As you can see, I have a messed up mind!)  
  
The care bears ran out, they where wearing leather jackets and riding on mottor cycles. A few had bandannas and Grumpy had a mohawk.  
  
The fat rabbit blinked. 'What the?....'  
  
Then in an instance the Teletubbies looked at their guns not having the slightest idea how to use them, threw them at the care bear gang. The care bears retaliated by shooting their annoying stomache blasts.  
  
(A/N: Okay look I'm sick today! My head hurts and I have a seriously bad cold. So sorry if this seems dull.)  
  
Then the baby who's always in the sun on teletubbies.  
  
(A/N: I do NOT watch them! I used to know these messed up kids who did and trhey told everyone about them....)  
  
Anyways, the baby in the sun had a scar and he screamed in a voice from the exorist. "DIE!!!!DIE!!!!"  
  
Then the whole area went up in a nuclear muishroom cloud. When is clears the rabbit is standing there covered in soot from head to toe. ".......?" Everything else is gone. Even the baby in the sun. 'What? ...who? uhh......'  
  
  
  
THE END!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I swear my medicine has made me high! Anyhow that's the end! :P 


	5. Sunzu Crisis?

Okay flame me later k? I KNOW I've been slow at uploading but I've been hooked on this new site. But here's a talk show fic lol.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Camera zooms in on a talk show host dude with a hair cut you'd never wanna try. "Hi folks! Are you sick of those hard nasty senzus? I mean SURE they'll heal you. But they taste like linolium and are hard as rocks!! So here we've asked some of the users of this product what they think."  
  
Screen zooms to Goku. "Mr.Son (A/N: this feels weird typing this 0.o) is it true you use the 'Senzu Beans' many times before?" Goku nods. "Do they express an unpleasent taste to you?"  
  
Goku blinks. "There's such thing as bad tasting food?" Announcer blinks and walks to a new person. Yamucha is seen snickering in the back ground.  
  
(A/N: Face it, there's almost NO food Goku won't eat.)  
  
Screen uploads to Krillin. "You are a user of the product Senzu beans right?" Krillin nods. "Yeah.." "Do they express any dipleasure to you?" Krillin pauses. "How could they displeasure me?" Announcer sweatdrops. "The taste or feel?" Krillin laughs his annoying short laugh. "If your about to die you'll eat anything to help you." Announcer's vein appears.  
  
Screen zooms in on Vegeta. Announcer runs up to him. "Excuse Mr. Briefs could you please answer some questions??" The camera blacks out from a Ki ball thrown by Vegeta at the camera.  
  
Screen zooms on announcer. "As you can see the Senzu's taste can mess with a person's thinking and mood."  
  
The audience nods in agreement. "Now that we see the bad affect of these foods. Let's go to Mrs.Son and see how she suggests making them taste better,"  
  
Screen flashes to Chi Chi who's in one of those kitchen show sets. She's smiling cornily. "First I've made Baked Senzu Beans. What's handy about this dish is that it can remote enemies helpless."  
  
A snip show's Yairobe and some fat guy fighting. All of a sudden Yairobe let's out a huge fart and the other guy falls down anime style, his face blue.  
  
Screen goes back to Chi Chi. "I've also made Senzu casserole. It tastes very good. My Goku will demonstrate."  
  
Goku walks up to the table and automatically stuffs his face with it.  
  
A person in the audience yelled out. "That's cheap! That disposal will eat ANYTHING!"  
  
WHAM! A big burly usher boots the guy outs the back door.  
  
Screen zooms back to a slightly pissed Chi Chi. (A/N: This is LIVE from her kitchen set, so she can hear what they say.)  
  
"I've also made Rocky Candy Senzus. But you must have REALLY good teeth to eat this dish. To demonstrate what I mean, Bob the couch patatoe who has NEVEr brushed his teeth will try one."  
  
Bob the guys who's shirt in stained and has tons of faical hair walks up to the candy and puts it in his mouth. Everthing is in silence.  
  
He chomps it down happily.......  
  
A vein appears on Chi Chi. She screams at him. "What the heck?! Your teeth aren't strong enough to survive that!"  
  
Bob smirks. "Since I'm a 'Couch Patatoe' I catch the home shopping channel alot. I have a pair of original 1800 hippo choppers!"  
  
(A/N: The made some false teeth out of hippo teeth back then. George Washington had some in his denchers.)  
  
The audience watches in awe as Chi Chi beats Bob to a pulp and boots him out the back window. Goku sweatdrops. (A/N: *sniffles* poor Bob..........)  
  
Announcer's face flushes red. "Mrs.Son please get on with your show."  
  
Chi Chi grits her teeth and faces the camera. She looks like she's about to punch out the camera.  
  
All of a sudden everyone in the audience cheers! They chant "Go Chi Chi Go!" Repeatedly.  
  
The Announcer faces the screen suddenly. "Join us next week as Mrs.Son's Woman's wrestling career launches out!"  
  
Chi Chi blinks. The Z-senshi sweatdrop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I know what ur thinking. But seriously Chi Chi wouldn't be able to fit that 'Perfect Cook.' routine for a whole show!.........poor bob........in later chapters of my weird fics, i might make a sequel to this fic. 


	6. Old Mc'Donald Nightmare

Here's my next weird fic. People bear with me! My cat scratched up my wrist so bad it's wrapped up right now. So if you see any typos it's not my fault. This one will be quicker than the last.  
  
Goku walks up on stage in front of a microphone. "Hi people!" Cricket's chirping is heard. "....Well for tonight our kid chorus will be singing `Old Mc'Donald.' Many thanks to the farmer who lent the animals for our live stage reanactment."  
  
(A/N: If that's how you spell it.)  
  
"Also thanks to Vegeta who will be handling the animals."  
  
"Hurry so we can get this over with KAKAROT!"  
  
"Uhh..hehe..... on with the show!"  
  
The curtain is pulled back and the chibi chorus consisting of: Trunks, Goten, Marron, and a few other kids are shown. Vegeta is back stage waiting for the cu to shove out the animals. The chibi chorus starts to sing:  
  
"Old Mc'Donald had a farm ee-I ee-I oooh  
  
And on his farm he had a duck ee-I ee-I oooh"  
  
Vegeta shoves the duck into view. The duck protests by biting Vegeta then waddling out.  
  
"With a quack quack here! And a quack quack there! Here a quack! There a quack! Everywhere a quack quack!"  
  
The chibi chorus sings louder to cover Vegeta's cussing from back stage.  
  
"Old Mc'Donald had a farm! Ee-I ee-I oohhh!"  
  
Vegeta not wanting to retrieve the duck and still mad at it, insinerates it with a ki blast. The audience starts to scream! The chorus starts again and things calm down slightly.  
  
"And on his farm he had a goat! Ee-I ee-I ooh!"  
  
Vegeta not taking any risks walks out into view dragging the goat by a leash behind.  
  
"With a baaabaa here! And a baabaaa there! Here a baa! There a baa! Everywhere a baabaa! Old Mc'Donald had a farm ee-I ee-I oooh!"  
  
Vegeta kicks the goat of the stage sending it flying through the roof. He starts to walk back off stage when it lands on his head. "WHY YOU !" Goku runs up and covers Vegeta's mouth. "Now's not the time Vegeta!" He whispers urgently. He then shoves Vegeta offstage and takes the goat so Vegeta won't kill it too.  
  
Trunks and Goten blush slightly then the chorus starts again.  
  
"And on his farm he had a hen! Ee-I ee-I ooh!"  
  
Vegeta lets the hen out and continues to glare at Goku. The hen walks out on stage. Vegeta realizes how hungry he is, he looks at the hen on stage.  
  
(A/N: uh oh........)  
  
"With a cluck cluck here! And a cluck cluck there! Here a cluck! There a cluck! Everywhere a cluck cluck! Old Mc'Donald had a farm! Ee-I ee-I ooh!"  
  
Vegeta walks out a surprisingly doesn't kill it. He simply ushers it off stage. Goku stares open-mouthed.  
  
"And on his farm he had a......."  
  
The chorus stares open eyed as Vegeta chases the chicken around with a ax. The chicken flaps around in circles clucking it's heart out. Then they runoff stage and silence is heard....the audience gulps. The chorus pauses with most of the kids glaring at Trunks.  
  
Goku is standing there mad enough. `He had to kill the duck, but why the chicken?!' He didn't really want to know the answer. Suddenly he smirked and ran up to the chorus and whispered something to them. The chorus smirked evily and started again.  
  
"And on his farm he had a highly poisenous long fanged killer snake! Ee-I ee-I oooh!"  
  
Vegeta sweatdrops and runs out of the building. The whole audotorium laughs evily. After the show, Bulma heads home extremely angry. She walks in the C.C "VEGETA!!" Vegeta walks into view. "Nani?" "NO FOOD FOR YOU TONIGHT! YOU CAN COOK FOR YOURSELF! I HAVE A LAWSUIT FOR THE ANIMALS YOU KILLED FRIM THE FARMER! AND NOW THE ANIMAL ABUSE PEOPLE ARE AFTER YOU! SO I'M NOT GOING TO COOK YOU SQUAT TONIGHT!!!" To her disbelief Vegeta shrugged and walked down towards the Gravity Room. Bulma stared her mouth hanging open.  
  
When he got in Vegeta smirked and pulled out the now well cooked chicken and duck. "Maybe I should volunteer more often..."  
  
That's all! 


	7. Sequel to Old Mc'Donald Nightmare

Sequel to the Mc'Donald's nightmare fic. Farmer is sueing Vegeta for animal abuse and eating his animals. 0.o  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Balith stands up. (A/N: I can't spell it OK?! I maybe right i dunno! No spell check in this program) "Judge Fruity residing. All stand."  
  
A woman in a banana suit walks out. Everyone blinks.  
  
Judge Fruity (A/n: *snickers*) faces the court. "You may be seated." Everyone sits (A/N: duh!) "Mr Farmer you are sueing Mr 'Vegeta' Briefs for injuring and killing some of your animals. You may choose a witness."  
  
(A/N: yeah i skipped some parts, but I'm not gonna write every word they say.)  
  
Mr Farmer's lawyer Mr. Iamright calls out. "We call Mr.Son to the stand."  
  
Goku walks up. "Mr.Son is it true you that Mr.Briefs injured and killed some of the animals?" Goku nods. "What did he do exactly?"  
  
Goku scratches his head. "Let's see, he kicked the goat and.........oh yeah, chopped of the chicken's head! I found it in my jacket pocket. It was icky and covered in..." Judge Fruity cuts him off by wamming her hammer down, her face was green. "Thankyou Mr.son......"  
  
All of a sudden Gohan bursts out laughing at the thought of a chicken head in your pocket, he stops when Chi Chi gives him a look.  
  
The sound of a goat is heard from Goku's GI. Everyone blinks.  
  
The farmer jumps up. "So YOU took my Goaty!"  
  
Goku blinks. "Nooooo........he was in my pocket too, but he got stucked in it."  
  
Everyone gets a question mark above their head.  
  
Farmer chases after Goku yelling. "Forget the chicken, he STOLE my Goaty!"  
  
Goku being Goku forgot he could fly. (A/N: So Goku's not THAT braindead, but it's funner this way :P)  
  
Everyone sweatdrops. Judge Fruity looks confused and says. "Court....is ajourned."  
  
Later that Night at a club:  
  
Oolong is at a booth lit by candlellgith with Goaty. They stare at eachother with the sappy love look. Goku's siloette is seen with the farmer chasing him outside the window.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--  
  
Short but strange. You can see why I stay away from sugar. Toooooo much Soda. 


End file.
